Pseudodrabbles
by Sunuxal
Summary: Tja, es ist nicht leicht, ein Pseudodrabble zu sein: Da ist man zu groß um als echtes Drabble zu gelten, aber zu klein um als Kurzgeschichte ernst genommen zu werden. Armes Literatürchen.
1. Triumph

_Wie er diesen Potter hasste!!!_

Wegen dieses verfluchten Jungen war sein brillanter Plan gescheitert!  
Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil wegen dieser ... dieser _Kreatur _sein kostbares Schriftstück vernichtet, worden war – durchbohrt!

Die knochigen, bleichen Finger des Mannes streichelten unbewusst den Rücken der Schlange, die reglos neben ihm lag, seine andere Hand umklammerte den silbernen Pokal mit dem unheilvoll blubbernden, giftgrünen Inhalt.

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht trank er einen Schluck. Er beobachtete, wie sich seine roten Augen in dem blanken Metall widerspiegelten.

Ein bösartiges Grinsen breitete sich langsam auf seinen knochigen Zügen aus, wurde zu einem gehässigen Lachen. Wie oft, wie oft schon hatte er in Rache-Phantasien geschwelgt, hatte sich in allen Einzelheiten ausgemalt, was er einmal mit seinen Widersachern machen würde, wenn kein Albus Dumbledore mehr da wäre, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten.

Und jetzt war es endlich so weit!  
Dumbledore war fort und die unfähigen Narren im Ministerium für Zauberei erfüllten ohne es zu wissen seine Wünsche!

Sein Blick fiel auf die Ketten an der Wand, streifte über all die anderen Folterwerkzeuge in dem muffigen düsteren Raum.  
Ja... bald würden sie wieder zum Einsatz kommen!

Er hob seinen Kelch zu einem spöttischen Salut.

„Auf Dolores Umbridge!", stieß er hervor.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lachen packte er die Schlange im Genick und warf sie durch den Raum.

Dann stürzte er den restlichen Trank gegen Bindehautentzündung mit einem großen Schluck herunter und hoffte, dass das widerliche Zeug bald wirken würde.

Filch bückte sich und holte das Kwikspell-Formular aus den Papierkorb, das er in seiner Wut mit dem Bleistift durchbohrt hatte.  
Sorgsam strich er es wieder glatt, während Mrs.Norris unter dem Schrank hervorschoss und die Krallen tief in die rosa Plüschschlange, ihrem Lieblingsspielzeug, grub.


	2. Flucht

Stunden war es bereits her, dass er ihnen entkommen war, doch sie hatten die Suche nach ihm immer noch nicht aufgegeben.

Er irrte durch das riesige, dunkle Gebäude, stand mehrmals kurz davor entdeckt zu werden.

Er hatte keinen Zauberstab, konnte keine Magie wirken, und so blieb ihm nur die Option, sich in irgendwelchen dunklen Winkeln zu verstecken, hinter Statuen, Mauervorsprüngen und Säulen, oder im letzten Moment in Abzweigungen irgendwelcher unbekannter Korridoren zu verschwinden.

_Da, schon wieder Schritte!_ Einer seiner Verfolger war in den Gang eingebogen!

Keuchend sprang er buchstäblich im letzten Augenblick hinter eine Rüstung, kauerte sich zusammen, presste seinen Rücken gegen das eisige Metall und wagte kaum zu atmen. 

Sein Häscher drehte sich suchend um sich selbst, der Saum des schwarzen Umhangs streifte ihn fast in seinem Versteck. 

„Ich weiß, dass du dich hier irgendwo verkrochen hast...!", grollte der andere.

Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder, er wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt ihren Zauberstab hob und „_Lumos Maxima_!" rief.

Er schloss geblendet die Augen, das grelle Licht erleuchtete jeden Winkel, fiel auch in sein notdürftiges Versteck.

_Er war entdeckt_!

Als sein Verfolger mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte, war er im ersten Moment wie erstarrt vor Furcht. Er setzte zum letzten, verzweifelten Sprung an, entkam so zwar dem _Stupor–_Fluch, aber nicht mehr den Händen, die ihn packten. Sie pressten ihm die Arme gegen den Körper, so dass er zu nichts anderem mehr in der Lage war, als verzweifelt um sich zu treten.

Sein Fänger ließ sich durch das Strampeln nicht beeindrucken und lachte triumphierend. 

„_Ha!_ Habe ich dich erwischt, du kleiner Ausreißer! Du hast wohl geglaubt, du könntest mir entkommen, was?"

Es sah ein, dass es sinnlos war sich weiter wehren zu wollen.

Mit einem resigniertem Quaken gab Trevor sich geschlagen und ließ zu, dass Neville ihn zurück in den Schlafsaal trug.


	3. Überfallen

Die Frau kniete auf dem Boden, wurde von lautlosen Schluchzern geschüttelt.  
Ihr Haar hatten sich aus der sonst so streng gebundenen Frisur gelöst und hing ihr strähnig ins Gesicht.

Immer noch erklangen Schreie, schienen sich wie Pfeile in ihr Herz zu bohren.

Sie wiegte sich verzweifelt vor und zurück, hatte die Augen geschlossen um wenigstens dem grausigen Anblick zu entgehen – aber er hatte sich ihr ins Gehirn gegraben: Da lagen sie, zu Dutzenden in unnatürlicher Haltung hingestreckt vor ihr auf dem Boden.

Sie streckte zitternd eine Hand aus, ertastete den Rücken des am nächsten liegenden, reglosen Opfers und streichelte ihn.

_Sie hatte versagt!_ Hatte es nicht vermocht, die zu schützen, die ihrer Obhut anheim gestellt gewesen waren.

Einige Lehrer hatten sich hinter ihr versammelt, sie hörte, wie die anderen miteinander murmelten. Flitwick trat schließlich zu ihr und tätschelte ungeschickt ihre Schulter.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie es diesen -... _Monstern_ gelungen ist, hier einzudringen! Es muss heute Nacht geschehen sein, als wir alle ahnungslos schliefen." Sie unterdrückte ihr Schluchzen, presste eine Hand vor den Mund. „Sie ... sie haben einige mitgenommen!"

Die Frau schauderte entsetzt bei der Vorstellung, was die Eindringlinge alles mit den Verschleppten anstellen könnten.

Hinter ihr erklangen Schritte, dann Snapes Stimme, sarkastisch wie immer, selbst in einer Situation wie dieser.

„Um Merlins Willen, können Sie nicht dafür sorgen, dass das Geschrei aufhört?", forderte er schroff.

Als Madame Pince nicht reagierte, drängte er sich an ihr vorbei in die Bibliothek, stieg über die verstreuten Bücher auf dem Boden und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab in die verbotene Abteilung.

„_Silentio_!", schnaubte er, "Und würden Sie jetzt _bitte_ die anderen wieder an in ihre angestammten Plätze räumen?"


	4. Brennende Liebe

_Endlich waren sie allein!_

Der Schwarzhaarige zog die junge Frau voll heißen Begehrens an sich und seine starken, erfahrenen Hände fuhren über ihren schlanken, geschmeidigen Körper, wühlten sich in ihr langes, flammendrotes Haar. Er konnte spüren, wie sie unter der Berührung heftig erbebte.

„Nicht hier!", hauchte sie mit vor Verlangen heiserer Stimme, „Was ist, wenn jemand hereinkommt, und uns..?"

Er verschloss ihre wunderbar weichen, erbeergleichen Kusspolster voller Zärtlichkeit mit den seinigen um sie am Sprechen zu hindern, deutete sodann mit nachlässiger Eleganz mit seinem Zauberstab rückwärts auf die Tür und ein leises Klicken verriet, dass sie verschlossen war.

Die Rothaarige seufzte süß auf, als er sich flüchtig von ihr löste um tief in ihre wunderschönen, smaragden funkelnden Seelenspiegel zu blicken.

„Du, mein Engel, mein Herzensblut!", stöhnte er.

Er brachte den Satz jedoch nicht zu Ende, abgelenkt durch den erregenden Vormarsch ihrer schlanken, wohlgeformten Finger mit den perfekt manikürten Nägeln, die sich fast unbemerkt unter sein mitternachtsschwarzes Seidenhemd gestohlen hatten und dort nun seine muskulöse, maskuline Brust streichelten, um schließlich hinab über seinen flachen, vom Quidditsch-Training wohltrainierten Bauch zu fahren.

Er zog sie mit einem animalischen Knurren an sich, er wollte mehr von ihr! Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem feurigen Kuss, ihre Zungen umspielten einander, fochten ein heißes Gefecht, jede scheue Zurückhaltung wich unter ihrer vereinten, flammenden Leidenschaft.

Als seine Finger sich in die seidene, lange Flut ihres wallenden, flammendroten Haars gruben um ihren wohlgeformten Kopf voller Zärtlichkeit in den Nacken zu ziehen um die makellose Haut ihres milchweißen Schwanenhals mit brennenden Küssen zu übergießen, hauchte sie flehend:

„Liebst du mich?"

Er sah tief in die vor unendlichem Begehren glänzenden Rehaugen und entgegnete mit seiner wohlklingenden, erotisch männlichen Stimme –

_„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"_

Snape beugte sich blitzschnell vor, und riss der vor Schreck quiekenden Parvati das Heft vom Schoß, in dem sie vom Pult verborgen (so hatte sie wenigstens geglaubt) während der Zaubertrankstunde gelesen hatte.

„Wenn ich noch einmal Schülerinnen dabei erwische – ", grollte Snape heiser vor Wut während er das Heftchen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes zu Asche verbrannte, „ – wie sie diesen grauenvollen, unsäglichen, schnulzigen _Schund_ während meines Unterrichts lesen, werde ich Anti-Aphrodisiakum zwangsverteilen um ihre von Hormonen aufgeweichten Hirne wieder in die Lage zu versetzen sich auf die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens zu konzentrieren!"

* * *

P.S.: Ähnlichkeiten mit bestehenden oder zukünftigen FFs sind natürlich rein zufällig, waren aber leider nicht zu vermeiden...

(Das grauenvolle Synonym "Kusspolster" für "Lippen" habe ich jedenfalls außerhalb von FFs noch nie gelesen. (Das mag aber vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass ich Parvatis Lesegeschmack nicht teile...) ;-)


End file.
